comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalia Romanova (Earth-2467)
Natalia Romanova lost her parents at a young age on her homecountry of Russia, and since a child she was taken upon by KGB Agent Ivan Petrovich, whom used her to become the perfect assassin for the Black Widow Ops Program. Injected with a Soviet version of the Super Soldier Serum, Natalia gained numerous superhuman abilities, which she would use for her assassinations as the Black Widow. On a mission, however, she fought against Green Arrow, whom instead of killing her, convinced her to join S.H.I.E.L.D., which she did in order to end her dark past. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Artificially Extended Life': Natalia has received a Russian version of the Super Soldier Serum that extends her life and youth, resulting in her maintaining the appearance of a woman in her 20's despite being born in 1928. *'Superhuman Strength': Her physical strength is at the peak level of natural physical limits of a woman of her height, weight and build. She is capable of lifting up to 500 lbs. *'Superhuman Speed': Her speed is also enhanced to the peak of human capability. Black Widow is as fast as a human can be. *'Superhuman Agility': Natalia's natural agility is at the level of an Olympic gold medalist. She can easily coordinate her body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Her reflexes are at the peak of human ability. *'Superhuman Senses': Her five senses are enhanced and function at the peak of human perfection. *'Superhuman Mental Resistance': Black Widow is extraordinarily capable at withstanding torture. She is often required to go undercover for S.H.I.E.L.D. and has been extensively trained to endure long-term inhumane interrogation methods. *'Superhuman Immune System': While she is susceptible to disease, Black Widow has been enhanced by biotechnology that makes her body resistant to aging and disease and heals at an above human rate. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Natalia is an expert in many fields of martial arts. These include sambo, boxing, karate, judo, aikido, ninjutsu, savate, muay thai and multiple styles of kung fu. *'Expert Acrobat': She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. *'Expert Marksman': Natasha is an extremely accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. *'Multilingual': She is fluent in Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Japanese, and various other languages. *'Gifted Intellect': She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. *'Graceful Dancer': Black Widow is a profound ballet dancer. *'Expert Tactician': She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. *'Talented Hacker': Natalia can hack into all computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security with ease. *'Master Seductress': She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natalia has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. *'Expert Spy': Black Widow is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. She is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment Trivia Category:Earth-2467 Category:Characters of Earth-2467 Category:Females of Earth-2467 Category:Heroes of Earth-2467 Category:Metahumans of Earth-2467 Category:Americans of Earth-2467 Category:Russians of Earth-2467 Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Actors (Earth-2467) Category:Red Room Operatives (Eart-2467) Category:KGB Agents (Earth-2467) Category:Pro-Registration Members (Earth-2467) Category:Suicide Squad Members (Earth-2467) Category:Super Soldiers (Earth-2467) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Super Leaping Category:Geniuses Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Healing Factor Category:Agility Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Murderers Category:Assassins Category:Espionage Category:Camouflage Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Detectives Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Multilingual Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Soldiers Category:Villains of Earth-2467 Category:50-State Initiative Members (Earth-2467) Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Created by Draft227